


Gotta be handy with the steel, if you know what I mean.

by Balafer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balafer/pseuds/Balafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collezione di frammenti sui vari personaggi e ipotetiche interazioni negli anni '90, che fa più atmosfera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta be handy with the steel, if you know what I mean.

   Tony Stark si considerava un tipo gioviale. Anzi, che diamine, si considerava l'anima della festa, il simpaticone, l'amico di tutti, l'idolo della folla.

   Chi aveva impiegato una buona mezz'ora per decidere a chi delegare rispettivamente determinati compiti atti alla realizzazione di una festa con i cosiddetti?

   J.A.R.V.I.S.

   E chi aveva creato J.A.R.V.I.S.?

   Lui.

Quindi, in fin dei conti, era stato lui. Lui assieme ad un sistema potenziato da lui stesso.

 

   Sulla scelta del posto era stato irremovibile. Tunnel. Doveva essere proprio il Tunnel, perchè una tizia alternativa (che suscitava una curiosa attenzione in lui per via del tatuaggio di un lama immortalato nel nobile atto di sputazzare, realizzato con mano malferma su una generosa porzione di pelle che doveva essere dolorosissima da punzecchiare), gli aveva detto che primo, era un posto talmente _forte_ che per entrarci bisognava stare in fila per ore senza nessuna certezza di essere ammessi a godere di tanto splendore e, secondo, aveva bagni unisex, proprio perchè era un posto _così forte_ , riadattato da una vecchia stazione o qualcosa del genere.

   La tizia aveva infilato la parola _forte_ altre quindici volte nella conversazione, prima di buttarsi a pesce su una striscia di cocaina e quella era l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta in testa, lasciando da parte il lama.

   Quindi doveva essere il Tunnel. I soldi non erano un grosso problema, aveva pensato. Ma era saltato fuori che sì, i soldi erano un problema, perchè quei maledetti tiravano su una barca di contante ogni fine settimana e non gli conveniva affittare a nessuno, nemmeno ad un magnate miliardario. Potevano chiudere un occhio se uno sceicco saudita offriva qualche isola, ma lui era solo un onesto miliardario produttore di cognegni bellici e non.

  Era un macello di proporzioni colossali, perchè ormai aveva accennato ad un'altra tizia con cui si vedeva da qualche giorno e che nelle sue prossime intenzioni si sarebbe portato a letto quanto prima, che la prossima festa sarebbe stata in quel locale. La tizia era andata in brodo di giuggiole e gli aveva elargito un bianco sorriso carico di promesse, quel tanto che le labbra a canotto le permettevano. Le labbra a canotto erano l'unica cosa che gli fosse rimasta in mente della tizia, quelle e il suo smodato desiderio di essere la regina di una festa al Tunnel.

  “Ci sono le gabbie con i ballerini”, gli aveva sussurrato in un orecchio, “magari potrei ballare anche io in una di quelle gabbie.” Subito dopo aveva iniziato a snocciolare un rosario di capi minimali di abbigliamento che avrebbe potuto indossare per l'occasione e che aveva lo scopo di irrobustire la sua convinzione e permetterle di essere la regina della notte in questione; stratagemma puerile, ma pur sempre efficace. Ma questa parte Tony l'aveva scordata, come il nome della tizia.

   Il primo intoppo era arrivato con la sveglia, precedendo il primo dei caffè della giornata.

Il caffè era la prima cosa che voleva, prima ancora di andare in bagno, prima di alzarsi dal letto, prima di aprire gli occhi, prima di vedere chi aveva nel letto, nel caso ci fosse qualcuna. Senza il caffè aveva dei seri problemi a riprendere in mano i fili della sua esistenza.

Va da sé la sensazione di smarrimento che gli aveva afferrato le viscere quando J.A.R.V.I.S. l'aveva avvisato del fatto che, nonostante i molteplici tentativi, non c'era stato modo di affittare il Tunnel.

   “J.A.R.V.I.S., ma il caffè?”, Tony aveva interrotto brusco il sistema artificiale, creando qualche secondo di palpabile tensione. Non aveva neanche aperto gli occhi, non aveva capito nulla. Voleva il caffè.

   “É sul tavolino, signore”, aveva precisato la voce elegante e vagamente metallica.

 Tony aveva annusato l'aria. Non sentiva il tipico aroma pungente che associava alla tazza bollente. Con uno sforzo sovrumano aveva socchiuso gli occhi, allungando il collo quel tanto che bastava per cogliere l'immagine sfocata del suo comodino: nessun recipiente contenente qualcosa di eccitante, nemmeno una tazza di tè.

   “J.A.R.V.I.S., _il caffè_ ”, aveva sibilato “viene prima di tutto. Se c'è un tizio armato di pistola con silenziatore sotto il mio letto ed è suonata la sveglia, prima ho comunque bisogno di un caffè se voglio affrontare il problma in pieno possesso delle mie facoltà.”

   “Signore, il caffè è sul tavolino davanti al divano”, aveva obiettato J.A.R.V.I.S. dimostrando un certo aplomb, “e lei deve alzarsi immediatamente, se vuole risolvere il problema colla prenotazione del Tunnel.”

   E Tony aveva capito che il primo degli intoppi era il primo drammatico incidente di una settimana di passione.  

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre scrivevo, ho capito che non ho la più pallida idea di quando sia stato creato Jarvis. Sarebbe carino se fosse stato sempre lì, ma temo sia una cosa recente. Abbiate pazienza.


End file.
